Experience the culture
by oingobearbingo
Summary: A one shot, set a few hours before Boom Town. The trouble with Traveling with Captain Jack Harkness is everyone seems to want a piece of him.


**A/N:** Ok here is my introduction. This fiction all started because of a line that one of my friends said, you know who you are. The challenge was set sometime after for me to write a Doctor Who one shot, containing the line. This is my first attempt at a Doctor who fiction and a humorous fiction so bare with me. Set a few hours before boom town, when Jack is travelling with the Doctor and Rose.

* * *

"Should of known better than to leave you alone, what was I thinking?" The Doctor cursed as he, Rose and Jack ran as fast as they could across the platform of ascariaz 14, at the docking bay for the planet they were currently fleeing.

"Its not my fault, how was I supposed to know," Jack said, he wasn't wearing a shirt, his trousers were unbuttoned and he had only one shoe on. He was trying to catch his breath as he eventually overtook the Doctor, who was holding Rose's hand to make sure she didn't get lost. "It's usually the kind of thing a girl mentions y'know."

"Well next time check she isn't royal!" The Doctor shot back, before a smile fell onto his face, there was the TARDIS, waiting for him. He could see Rose stumbling behind him so he gave her a reassuring and slightly goofy smile.

When they had originally found Jack just outside a nice looking house, in only his boxers, with his clothing in one hand and attempting to put his shoes on as he ran, there first reaction was to laugh. The scene must have appeared rather humorous to them, but the aliens coming toward Jack certainly didn't appear amused. It turns out that the women Jack had hit on in the Market and was, from the looks of it; about to sleep with was the princess of the planet.

Jack had discarded one of his shoes and used it as a weapon a while back in a vain attempt to stop the alien but it didn't help and now Jack was running unevenly.

The Ascarians weren't that far away from him and were all brandishing weapon and trying to hit Jack with the occasional spear, which Jack was dodging rather well.

"Doctor, they're catching up!" Rose yelled in panic, she sounded very tired by now and was not returning the Doctors enthusiasm.

After a few more tiring pace they reached the TARDIS, the Ascarians were only a few feet away and the Doctor was busy unlocking it.

"Come on Doc, hurry," Jack moaned, whacking his hands against the door of the TARDIS, which only earned him a glare from Doctor, who managed to open the door. Rose and the Doctor piled in. Jack jumped in just in time to miss the Spear but couldn't help but pick it up from the doorway and throw it at the oncoming ramble of aliens, who moved back from the spear, tripping over themselves much to Jack amusment.

"Yeah, that's how we roll in the TARDIS!" He shouted in a cocky voice, trying to sound street.

Jack closed the door hastily but could still hear the angry shouts and smashes from outside. He leaned against the door and smiled at Rose and the Doctor who didn't look as amused.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was kinda fun," Jack said with a big 'Jack Harkness' grin, his white teeth sparkling. Rose smiled back and laughed with him and eventually the Doctor joined in with a slight smiled before shaking his head.

"Should have guessed you'd end up doing something like this," The Doctor mused as he worked the TARDIS's controls. "But I really should have caught on when you said you wanted to experience the 'culture' of the planet."

"I really did, she came on to me," Jack said holding his hands up in defence. "I can't help it if I'm that irresistible to…well everyone," Jack said and gave the Doctor a wink before standing by Rose with a smile.

"Can't we have on trip were you keep your pants on?" Rose asked with a playful smile. They been on a few travels just lately and most of them end with Jack getting lucky. Jack tutted and shook his head.

"Where the fun in that?" Jack said with a devilish smile, and put his arm round Rose shoulder and gave looked over at the Doctor "Where we goin' Doc?"

"Hopefully somewhere were the people aren't attractive or even capable of having sex," Rose teased, she always enjoyed having Jack on board. He seemed to spread happiness around the TARDIS, and never failed to make her smile. Sure she did miss being alone with the Doctor sometime but Jack was well worth sharing with.

"Oh there's always a way. Especially when I'm involved," Jack joked back and walked round the TARDIS control panels, still amazed by the brilliance of technology in the time machine.

"We're going to Cardiff," The Doctor proclaimed with a happy grin.

"Cardiff?" Both Rose and Jack asked at the same time, a glint of amusement flickered in the Doctors eyes.

"Yep see there's a rift in time and space right in Cardiff, running through the middle of the city, it's invisible, but very much there," The Doctor explained "See when the Rift was sealed back in 1869 by Gwyneth, it left a scar, which is harmful to humans," He said in a dark tone but smiled "But its great for the TARDIS, like a pit stop, I just open the engine and soak it up for a few days then off we go again," He rambled walking round the TARDIS to make sure everything was in check.

"Ah I see….still Cardiff? Not a place you expect a rift in time a space to be," Jack said shaking his head. "Tell you something now, if its that danger I'm making a mental note never to go near that place after this, not my kind place really," Jack smirked.

"Well…if were going to Cardiff, do you mind if I phone someone?" Rose asked it had occurred to her that this would be a good chance to see Mickey again if they were going to be for a day or so. She held out her hand and the Doctor handed her the mobile with a cheery smile.

"As long as you're not organising a party in my TARDIS," He said in a strict tone but was smiling none the less. He started walking toward were Jack was and muttered quietly "And not inviting your mother to come anywhere near us…"

"Rose's mother huh…What's she like then?" Jack asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and a devious smile, and the Doctor laughed.

"More dangerous than those aliens we were fleeing from," The Doctor warned in a very serious, yet playful tone before walking back to the control panel.

"Ah…she sounds fun," Jack commented crossing his arms and smirking to himself. The Doctor would hate to think what Jack was thinking right now

"Right we're here!" The doctor proclaimed as Rose hung up and smiled as he messed with the buttons and a few cables. "Once these engines are opened we can have this day to ourselves, no aliens or ends of the world today."

_End_

* * *

Done, not sure if it was very good but at least I did it. Well let me know what you think and I hope I didn't bore you to death.


End file.
